Gebruiker:Gn0om/Zandbak
using the Mining skill.]] Mining is a skill that allows players to obtain ores and gems from rocks. With ores, a player can then either smelt bars and make equipment using the Smithing skill or sell them for profit. Mining is also one of the most popular skills in RuneScape as many players try to earn a profit from the skill. On the map, mining areas are identified with a regular pickaxe icon and the mining shop with a gold pickaxe icon. How to mine To mine, a player will first need a pickaxe. Pickaxes are sold by Nurmof in the Dwarven Mines, Tati in Keldagrim, Bob at Lumbridge, the Grand Exchange, or can be made at the appropriate smithing level for players that have completed Perils of Ice Mountain. New players are given a bronze pickaxe when they complete learning the ropes quest. Players should then choose where to mine taking into account nearness to a bank as well as ore types available. Players only need to click once on any rock containing ore to mine it (provided they have the level needed for that ore type). Players can determine what ore is in a rock by right clicking and choosing Prospect. Most higher level miners do not need to prospect every rock as they recognize the colour of the rock and know what it contains. The obtained ores, gems, or essence can then either be sold or used by the player for the smithing skill. Selling ores and essence can be very profitable. Luck will play a certain factor in how quickly ores are obtained from mining. While the players level and pickaxe type also have an influence, there remains a certain randomness that determines when the ore is finally mined. When two players of different levels both attempt to mine the same rock it is very unlikely for the lower levelled player to get the ore. *Some players believe that they can get ores faster by repeatedly clicking on the rock until they get an ore because by clicking a rock, it will reset the "luck" timer so players will just have to click until they get an ore in one stroke of the pickaxe. has reformatted all the rocks to look similar to these ones seen in Rimmington Mine. However, the veins can be hard to see from some angles.]] Pickaxes The pickaxes used in mining can also be equipped as a weapon, giving players one more space in their inventory. A player's Mining level determines the type of pickaxe they can mine with (while their Attack level determines if they can wield it and save that inventory space). As with all weapons, as the pickaxe type progresses so to does its effectiveness. The higher a level needed to use a pickaxe, the better it is than the ones below it. The prices in the table below are those from Nurmof's shop. The shop in Keldagrim is slightly more expensive. If a player damages the pickaxe's head from Exploding Rock random event they will have to bring their pickaxe to Nurmof or Bob in Lumbridge and use the pickaxe on him to get it fixed for a cost of about 1/30th of buying the pickaxe. A good trick to save money is go to the Grand Exchange buy a broken pickaxe then go to Bob in Lumbridge and get him to fix it for you. Minable items Ores are obtained from the different types of rocks. These rocks can be found in mines. On the mini-map, mines are labelled with a grey pickaxe. The colour of a rock corresponds to the ore's colour, so a black rock will yield coal ore, a blue rock will yield mithril ore, etc. Players can identify what kind of ore a rock is via Prospecting. When players click on a rock, they will hit it with their pickaxe and try to get the ore out. The higher level rocks, such as mithril and adamant, take longer for players to mine an ore out of them, making the player require patience. After the ore has been mined, the rock will turn grey (or brown, depending on its original colour) for a while. Eventually another ore will respawn and the rock will regain its vein of colour. Players can only mine a rock when ore is available. Ore respawn times differ with the difficulty of the rock and the amount of people on the server. For example, rune rocks can take over 20 minutes to respawn while iron rocks take about 3 seconds. Rune essence is an exception to this, as there is no respawn time and you can get a full inventory without stopping. * You can sometimes get uncut gems (from sapphire to diamond) while mining. Although it is a rare occurrence, the odds increase when wearing a charged amulet of glory or mining coal. Mine table See Mines for a more detailed listing of mines. Free-to-play mines All players have access to these mines. See Mines for a more detailed listing of mines. Misthalin mines *Al Kharid Mine *Barbarian Village Mine *East Varrock Mine *West Varrock Mine *Edgeville Dungeon Mine *Lumbridge Swamp South-East and South-West mine Asgarnia mines *Asgarnian Ice Caves mine *Crafting Guild Mine *Dwarven Mine *Mining Guild *Rimmington Mine Island mines *Crandor Mine *Karamja Volcano Mine Wilderness mines *Hobgoblin Mine *Steel Mine *Wilderness Rune Mine *Wilderness Skeleton Mine Members mines Only members can access these mines. See Mines for a more detailed listing of mines. Asgarnia mines *''Hero's Guild Mine'' Others *''Keldagrim mines'' *''Arzinian Mine (within / near Keldagrim)'' *''Fremennik Province mine'' *''Jatizso mine *''Coal Trucks'' *''Gold & Silver in Tzhaar'' *''Grand Tree mines'' *'' Dorgeshun mines'' *'' Runite vein in Neitiznot'' *'' The mine under the city, in Jatiszo'' *''Abandoned Mine, in Morytania'' Random events Random events are events that happen at random times. They were introduced to stop macroers, or people who use programs to play RuneScape automatically for them. Some random events include non-player characters asking players to do a task for them and rewarding them if they are successful or monsters that appear and attack the player. In Mining, there are quite a few random events. Rock golem While mining, a Rock Golem may appear and begin attacking the player. The combat level of the golem depends on the player's combat level, but it will always be stronger. The Rock Golem's combat level varies from level 14 to 159. Players may either attempt to kill it, or run away. The Rock Golem also has a ranged attack. If a player kills the golem, it can drop ores, stouts, pickaxes, uncut gems or nothing. Rock Golems are especially vulnerable to pick axes. Gems When mining your player may find a gem in the rock. Exploding rock The Exploding rock event can occur when a player mines a rock that has smoke or gas bubbling out of it. If a player continues mining this rock once it starts smoking, it will explode, dealing minor damage to the player and destroying the head of the player's pickaxe. The player can get it repaired, for a price, by Nurmof, the dwarf who sells pickaxes in the Dwarven Mine, or by Bob in Lumbridge. Pickaxe head While mining, the player's Pickaxe head may fly off. The head lands somewhere nearby, usually 3 to 10 squares away. When this occurs, the player has to find the pickaxe head quickly before it disappears or before someone else sees and grabs it (and some would try to extort money from the player to return the pickaxe head). Once retrieved, the player can use the pickaxe head on the handle to put the pickaxe back together. With the update of 25 February 2008, this has been discontinued. Any pickaxe heads in a player's inventory or bank was transformed back into a full pickaxe. Handles were removed from the game. Tips Here are some tips to help a player mine. Power mining Also known as drop mining, this is where a player fills their inventory with ores, drops them all, and repeats. While this method of mining allows players to raise their Mining level quickly, dropping a whole inventory of ores can take some time. Also, by using this method, a player would be missing out on Smithing experience or money from selling the ore. Another method of power mining is to drop an ore just as another ore is mined, allowing players to mine while dropping ores at nearly the same speed as mining without dropping ores. Some mining spots for: *Free-to-play iron - The Hobgoblin Mine (located in levels 29-31 wilderness) and the Al-Kharid (Scorpion) Mine. Also in the Rimmington Mine, powermining iron works well as this area is usually deserted. Mining and dropping iron can lead to around 37000/hour. However, the Dwarven Mine is not as good for lower levelled players, as there are level 14 Scorpions and two level 32 King Scorpions which are aggressive towards lower levelled players. *''Members'' - The Granite Quarry in the Al-Kharid desert. This requires the player to carry Waterskins or an Enchanted water tiara to avoid the effects of the desert heat, but Granite provides better experience than iron. You can also cast the Lunar Spell "Humidify" to keep your water skins filled. You can get around 49,000 experience an hour doing granite. The mine south of Piscatoris Fishing Colony is another good place to power mine iron. Magic Mining This term refers to the use of the Superheat Item spell, available to players with 43 or higher magic. Using this technique allows players to emerge from a mine with an inventory full of bars instead of ores, at the cost of one nature rune per bar (with a fire staff equipped). Players should enter the mine with an equipped fire staff, a stack of nature runes, and a pickaxe in their inventory. After mining the appropriate ore and coal, the player casts the spell, which frees up extra inventory space so the process can continue. This allows players to spend far longer in a mine before returning to a bank, and streamlines the smelting process. Using this technique to create mithril bars in the Mining Guild is one of the most effective ways to gain mining and smithing experience in the game. Busy world vs. empty world The rate of ore respawn for each rock is proportional to the number of players logged in that world. This means that the same rock will respawn quicker in a busy world like World 1 or World 2 than it would in a quieter world such as World 127. This is especially important to consider when power mining (see above). For general mining, it is slightly more advisable that players go to a quieter trading world such as World 127. Although it has a slower rate of rock respawn, there are much less players in the world and therefore less competition for the rocks. As for selling the ores, the new method of trading in the Grand Exchange allows the player to make offers with players in all servers. The only disadvantage, as mentioned before, is the ore respawn rate plus the disadvantage of the traditional method of trading as there would be very few people wishing to purchase your ore. Wield the pickaxe Players are strongly recommended to wield their pickaxe. This way, they have more inventory space to allow them to carry ores. To wield picks players must have the appropriate Attack level, as the pickaxe is considered a weapon. Wear light items Players are strongly recommended to wear few items or nothing at all other than their pickaxe. Members are advised to wear the boots of lightness, obtained in the Temple of Ikov quest, so that their weight is lower. Also, wearing the Spotted Cape or Spottier Cape from the Hunter Skill can be very useful, as well as Penance gloves from the Barbarian Assault mini-game. Wearing fewer items allows a player to run longer. If they are wearing armour, then their weight would be quite large, making them lose a large amount of energy in a short amount of time. Wear Varrock armour Among other benefits, the Varrock armour (obtained from completing the different levels of difficulty of the Varrock Diary) offers a small chance of obtaining two ores at the same time from one rock. The player will get experience for both ores. As the Varrock armour is upgraded upon completing the tasks of the diary, this unique effect will be available for rocks up to adamantite. Wilderness mine tips In the Wilderness, players can be attacked by dangerous Revenants, all of whom can hit very high in any attack style, and can freeze and/or teleblock. (note: Revenants are far fewer on PvP worlds at around 1 for every Pvp world)They can even steal players out of combat with another monster. Before you begin mining, check which attack you are weakest to in terms of equipment bonus (Magic or Ranged. Melee doesn't matter since you'll be running and will not be next to the Revenant), as revenants primarily attack with whatever you are weakest to. If a Revenant does attack you, the best thing to do is to use the Wolf Howl scroll (while you have a spirit wolf around) to make it flee; or if you don't have a wolf, turn on the protection prayer of which attack you are weakest to if you can, run away (preferably south, in hopes that they won't be able to attack you in a lower level of the wilderness), and switch worlds as soon as you're out of range. Switch worlds For higher level ores such as adamantite or runite, it is sometimes faster to switch between servers rather than wait for the rocks to respawn. This is not recommended for any lower level ores. Training Here are some suggested training methods for a player to raise their Mining level. * Level 1 to 15: Mine clay, and sell it for 100gp, or use it for crafting. An alternative which also levels Runecrafting or provides income is rune essence. Rune essence is easier to mine because only one click is required and a full inventory is mined in one go. Rune essence can be mined, after completing the Rune Mysteries quest, by talking to Sedridor in the basement of the wizard's tower, or Aubury in Varrock (recommended, as it is close to Varrock east bank). * Level 15 to 40: Mine iron rocks. Iron can be obtained quickly, making it a valuable rock to use when levelling up. Iron is the best ore to gain experience all the way to level 99. If coins are needed coal can be mined, but it's better to wait until access to the guild has been granted. From level 41 onwards the player can equip a rune pickaxe and mine iron in one hit. * Level 40 to 85: Mine coal rocks in the Mining Guild or gold rocks in the crafting guild if coins are needed, otherwise continue with iron. Getting up these levels will take much longer and players should be prepared to put in some time. Power mining iron as recommended for the previous levels will take about 84 hours of work. Putting in an hour a day it could be done in about 3 months. * Level 85 to 99: To continue levelling the player should now mine coal in the guild. If coins are wanted mine Runite (metal) ore, which can be found in the wilderness of both free-to-play and members worlds. There are also 2 rocks in the Heroes Guild for members. Member Training Members have some additional training options. * Similar to non-members, training at iron ores still is very good experience per hour. There is an additional 3 iron rock formation east of Ardougne, and another south of Piscatoris Fishing Colony. The closest iron mine to a bank is north of Yanille. * Members also have the option to combine mining with very fast banking trips. The Ring of duelling and some of the dragonstone equipment allow players to teleport to a bank and quickly get back to the mining area. Slower teleport options involve using a house portal. ** The Shilo gem rock mine is easily reached by activating the Karamja gloves 3. The gloves teleport ends at the gem mine. Mining the gems rocks on the group and the ones below allows continuous mining. With a duel ring based bank trip, this gives very fast mining experience. ** The Crafting guild gold rock mine are within easy reach using a Skill necklace teleport. After mining the gold ores, use a Ring of duelling to Castle wars bank. * Another decent mining option is to drop mine granite rock. With the Enchanted water tiara players can stay at the mines for extended periods of time. This yields better experience than the iron ores. *A very good way to powermine is iron mining in the Dorgeshuun Mines (requires Lost Tribe quest. This has the advantage that you can quickly sell all your ores to Mistag to get some money (albeit not much, but more than most powermining). *Mining Shooting Stars gives the fastest experience and does not require banking, however only one appears every two hours, making it difficult to mine for long periods of time. See Distractions and Diversions. Temporary boosts while performing the emote.]] *Dwarven Stout - Drinking this will raise a player's Mining and Smithing levels by 1 for a short time. Dwarven stouts can be bought in Falador one at a time, or members can buy them in bulk in Burthorpe. They are also a common drop from dwarves, and can be bought in several places in members areas, as well as brewed using the Cooking skill. There are several re-spawns in the dwarf tavern along the shortcut under White Wolf Mountain (you need to complete Fishing Contest to go there). *''Mature dwarven stout'' - Members only. Drinking this will raise a player's Mining and Smithing by level 2 for a short time. Players receive two mature dwarven stouts as a reward for completing the quest Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf, but they can also be brewed using the Cooking skill. *A brown spicy stew can raise mining temporarily by up to 6; however, it can also decrease it by up to 6. *''Desert wyrms'' summoned with the Summoning skill will give the player's mining a boost of 1 level. *''Void ravagers'' summoned with the Summoning skill will give the player's mining a boost of 1 level + 1 invisible boost. *''Obsidian golems'' summoned with the Summoning skill will give the player's mining an invisible boost of 7 levels. *''Lava titans'' summoned with the Summoning skill will give the player's mining an invisible boost of 10 levels. *''Star sprites'' from a Shooting Star will reward you with being able to mine 2 ores at once (25% Chance), lasting for the amount of stardust you collected (200 stardust-15 minute boost). Special Mining Areas *''Coal Trucks'' - The coal trucks are located west from Seers' Village and north from Ardougne. There are 18 coal rocks and handy carts for storing coal in. The carts can store 120 at a time and it is also recommended to take 28 coal when leaving as well. There is a quick way or a slow way to get to and from the coal trucks. :Quick Way: With 20 Agility go across the log that is on the east side of the coal trucks. The Camelot teleport spell can also be used for quick access to the Seers' bank :Slow Way: To walk all the way around the lake, past the fishing guild, to Seers' Village. :Once in Seers' Village go north-west from Seers' Village bank and there are more coal trucks in the shed. Remove all the coal and bank, repeating the process until all the ore has been taken. *Mining Guild - In the Mining Guild there are 37 coal and 5 mithril rocks. It is close to a bank (just climb the ladders to the west and head north). Level 60 Mining is required to enter (level 59 miners can achieve this by drinking a Dwarven Stout just before entering the guild). There is one especially efficient place to mine, in the south-east corner, where there are 6 coal in very close proximity. Mining mithril is not recommended in the guild unless there is no-one else at the rocks. An anvil is available outside of the guild in the North end of the mines. The anvil, in combination with the superheat spell, allows the player to smith the ores they mine. The smithed items can be turned into coins with the high alchemy spell or sold at the nearby shop avoiding trips to the bank. *Crafting Guild - The Crafting Guild is the best place in free play to mine gold, silver, and clay. 40 crafting and a Brown apron are required to enter. Members can easily teleport there by use of a Skills necklace or the balloon transport system. Gold ore is very valuable and in high demand by members using the Goldsmith Gauntlets for quick smithing experience, so free players hoping to make money mining would benefit greatly by training their Crafting level to 40. *''Arzinian Mine'' - After completing the Between a Rock... quest, members can access the largest gold mine in the game, with over 100 gold rocks. Players must talk to Dondakan while wearing a Gold helmet in order to access it. To leave the mine, simply remove the helmet or log off and log in again. The mine is very far from a bank; however, a short ways away, there is a dwarf who will deliver Gold ore to the bank for you in exchange for a 20% cut of the profits, rounded up. The fee is halved if the player is wearing a Ring of Charos (a). *Shooting Star - A shooting star can be seen through a telescope in a Player-owned house every two hours. Details will be given, such as the location of impact site and time remaining until impact. Once a shooting star has crashed onto Gielinor, a player may search it out and mine it. Mining the star will give the player stardust, which can be exchanged for a certain amount of rewards from a Star sprite at the middle of the star. The sprite will also give the player an ability to mine more than one ore per rock. Only 200 stardust pieces can be mined from the rock. After that, the player can continue to mine the star and get experience (amount of experience depends on the level of star, or the amount of outer shell of the star still intact.). This can be helpful to assist people in breaking the star apart so they can get their reward. Also, a star sprite can only reward a player once per day. It is recommended that the player exchanges a full 200 stardust pieces, for a larger reward. Did you know...? On 3 July 2007 the mining animation was dramatically changed. The change initially irked some players likely because they had become accustomed to the very steady pace and sound of the prior animation. Trivia In the days after the release of the Sacred Clay Pickaxe when you started to mine the pickaxe would change to look like a bronze pickaxe for the duration of the animation, and until you managed to mine the ore. Jagex had fixed this glitch. See also * Mining sites * Quest experience rewards - Mining Category:Skills *